


The Cross Country Adventures of Bill and Laura Adama: An Ikeaverse Honeymoon

by newnumbertwo



Series: Ikeaverse [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Laura need to start thinking about their honeymoon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Making Plans  
Rating: M  
Word Count: ~1800  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Pairing: Bill/Laura  
Summary: Bill and Laura need to start thinking about their honeymoon...  
A/N: Welcome home [](http://afrakaday.livejournal.com/profile)[**afrakaday**](http://afrakaday.livejournal.com/)!  
A/N2:  Thanks to [](http://wicked-sassy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wicked-sassy.livejournal.com/)**wicked_sassy** for the super fast beta!  *hugs*  
A/N3: (Last one I promise) This is the first installment of a new subseries for Ikeaverse:  The Cross-Country Adventure of Mr. and Mrs. Adama.  And yes, I'm still working on the primary Ikeaverse series.

  


In the months between their third proposal and their wedding, Bill and Laura started discussing their honeymoon.  This was due, in part, to Starbuck's prodding.  The girl had cornered Laura in her office one morning while Bill retrieved something from the car.

_“So when are you and the Old Man gonna get hitched?”_

_“Starbuck!”_

_“I just want to see you happy, Ms. R.”_

_Laura softened her gaze, and Kara used it as an opportunity to strike.  “What about your honeymoon?  You should do something awesome.”_

Laura found she couldn’t argue with her young friend’s logic.  She resolved to discuss it with Bill when they got home that night.  It was something—one of the few things—they hadn’t discussed at all.

When they returned home, Bill cooked dinner as Laura graded papers.  She was also working on a grant proposal, application, and cover letter to send to the Navy so they’d implement a NJROTC program in the high school.  Richard was surprisingly receptive to the idea; he was more surprised by Laura’s championing of it, given her proclivity to argue with recruiters.  Laura explained that a ROTC program would be better for the student body than the typical recruiter—that the instructors would genuinely care for their cadets.  She knew that would be true of Bill and whoever his NSI would be. Bill needed to go through certification to become an instructor—she would have to keep on him about that.  

Even though Laura was deep in her work, she could feel Bill staring at her.  She looked up to see his smiling face.  She loved it when he looked at her like that.  “What?”

“Dinner’s ready.”

“Oh, great.” She gathered her papers and placed them in her briefcase.  She’d get to them the next day.  

Bill set the table and dished their dinner.  He’d gotten much better since Laura taught him.  She was still the better cook, but he did it most nights so Laura could focus on her work.  She kissed Bill before sitting down.  He’d made her favorite meal—eggplant parm.  She wondered if he had anything up his sleeve as she took her first bite.

“How is it? Okay?”

Laura nodded.   “Delicious.  I couldn’t have done it better.”

“Doubt that.”

“We’ll have to have a cook-off to see.”

“Yeah? Who would judge?”

“Starbuck.”

“That girl’ll vote however you tell her.”

Laura shook her head.  “Not true, Bill.  She’s loyal, yes, but she’ll always make her own mind.”

Bill conceded and they continued eating.

When they were finished, Laura got up to clear the table.

“What are you doing?” Bill asked.

“You cooked, I’ll clean up.”

Laura loaded the dishwasher, then set to work on the pots and pans.  She found the work to be therapeutic. Over the years, she’d thought through many problems while washing dishes.   Even though their future honeymoon hardly constituted a problem, Laura needed time to think about it—and how to bring it up with Bill.  

She was scrubbing a particularly stubborn glob of grease off a pan when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind.  

“Bill?”

He groaned in response as he nuzzled and kissed the back of her neck.

She hummed, then said, “Never mind.”

Bill turned her to face him, kissing all along her face before capturing her mouth.  Laura wrapped her soapy arms around him, getting his shirt wet in the process.  She leaned back against the sink as their kiss deepened.  

When they came up for air, Laura said, “I really should finish these.”

“I’ll do them tomorrow.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s the weekend.  I’ll get up, clean them, and make you breakfast in bed.”

 Laura was getting suspicious.  Bill was a wonderful partner and everything, but he’d only made her breakfast in bed twice—the morning after their second date and the Valentine’s Day when they'd gone to Ikea and he proposed (the first time).

“What’s that face?”

“What face?”

“It’s the one you give your troublesome students.”

She gave him her sternest teacher face.  “Well, you are _trouble,_ Bill Adama.”

Bill smirked.  “You’ve got that right, Laura Roslin.”

“Does this feel a little familiar to you?”

She watched his face, as it dawned on him.  “Our first date.”

She nodded, smiling. “It’s a good memory.”

“You got my shirt wet then, too.”

“Mmm. We’re lucky we didn’t slip and kill ourselves.”

“We were very reckless.” 

They just looked at each other a moment.  

“Care for a reenactment?” Bill asked.

Laura shook her head.  “I’d rather reenact round three, I think.”

“Round three?”

“You don’t remember round three?”

Bill was deep in thought.  “I remember the couch…”

“And after the couch?” 

Bill’s eyes got darker and Laura knew he remembered.  It was another good memory.  She took his hand and said, “Let’s go.”

He led her to their bedroom, which was very similar to the one in her condo.  The room was spacious, containing their king size bed, an armchair in the corner, and a bedside table with a small lamp and the book they were reading together— _And Then There Were None_ —lying on top.  They were on an Agatha Christie kick, but Laura suggested they read some classics next:  She’d need to decide on the independent reading and summer reading books pretty soon.  The curriculum hadn’t really changed in the last few years and it was time she made some adjustments to it.  Starbuck, believe it or not, could help in that department .  

There was no other furniture in their bedroom.  Their books were in the library/office, where they spent most of their time.  They didn’t watch much television, so they only had the one in their living room.  

Their bedroom was perfect—the whole cabin was, considering they designed it themselves.  It had a skylight above the bed.  The window had a lovely view of the lake behind their house.  In the mornings, light streamed in.  They’d sit together, looking at the lake, before starting their morning routine.  On clear nights, they looked up at the stars from their bed.  Every night, Laura was glad she let Bill talk her into that skylight:  It was perfect for them.

  Laura had fond memories of the night they met.  Bill's awkward explanation of the U-Haul he parked in her driveway.   The ease of their conversation during dinner.  Their initial coupling on the kitchen floor probably wasn’t the best idea, but it had its merits.  However, of their three sexcapades that night, the last one was her favorite.  Laura had led them to her bedroom, and Bill placed her on the bed, much like he did in their cabin, eight months later.  While their first two encounters had been explosive, Bill made the third one about her pleasure, having taken Laura’s “try again” to heart.  He had surprised her that night when the first words out of his mouth after round one were an apology.  She wasn’t lying when she said it was the best in her life; although he made a liar of her during subsequent couplings, at the time it was the absolute truth.  

As Laura sat on their bed, Bill stood between her legs, slowly working on the buttons of her blouse.  He caressed and kissed each new place as he worked his way down, much like he had that first night.  It looked like it would be an exact reenactment.  When her blouse was undone, Laura helped Bill with the sleeves before tossing it on the floor.  They’d worry about their laundry the next day—Saturday was laundry day, anyway.   Bill unzipped and lowered her pants as Laura lay back and lifted her legs to make it easier.  They followed her blouse to the floor, then her panties and bra.  Bill was still fully clothed, his shirt still wet from her soapy hands.  He wouldn’t be clothed for long, though.  

Laura moved up, placing her head on a pillow.  He climbed on the bed, kneeling between her legs.  Kissing, nibbling, and licking his way down her body.  Laura moaned as he reached her inner thighs.  She knew he’d take his time, driving her absolutely crazy.  His teeth, tongue, and fingers did incredible things to her body.  

She screamed his name as she came, begging for more.  Only Bill Adama could ever make her beg.  He really was trouble.  Laura launched herself at him, pulling at his shirt, attacking his face.  Bill took off his pants, followed by his shirt—before Laura could ruin it.  His boxers went next.  She lay back down, pulling him down with her.  She was more than ready and could feel he was too.  

He thrust into her, and she wrapped her legs around him to give him better access.  She wanted him as deep as he could go.  There were no neighbors for several acres.  They could be as loud as they wanted—and they were.  He yelled her name as he spilled into her.  Then he collapsed by her side, saying he loved her.  She put her head on his chest and listened to his slow breathing as he fell asleep.  She  snuggled closer before joining him.

———————————————————————

Laura woke up alone in their bed.  She could hear activity coming from the kitchen.  She smelled what she guessed would be M&M pancakes.  She smiled:  he was going to make good on his promise of breakfast in bed.  

She snuggled back into the covers and enjoyed the morning light  There was a flutter of early spring activity by the lake.  With nowhere to go, she could just watch.  

Before she knew it, Bill was back with a tray that held their breakfast.  She was right—M&M pancakes.  After they ate, Laura was surprised to hear Bill say, “I’ve been thinking.”

“About?”

“Our honeymoon.”

Son of a bitch.  Could they be more perfect for each other? “Really?”

“Yeah.  We haven’t talked about it.  I’m not sure what you had in mind.”

“I’m not sure I had anything in mind.”

“No fantasies from your girlhood?”

Laura gave him a face. “Have we met?  I’m Laura Roslin.”

“Smartass.  And you won’t be for long.”

“No, I won’t be that.  I’ll still be a smartass, though.”

“I sure hope so.”

“Seriously though, I really hadn’t given it much thought.  You’re the world traveler.  What are you thinking?”

“There’s a lot to see in this country.”

Laura nodded.  There were so many places she’d never seen.  She was supposed to travel with her family, but then her mother got sick and they never got around to it.  “Yes, there is.”

“And you have summers off.”

“That I do, sir.”

“How would you feel about a cross-country adventure?”

“A road trip?”

Bill nodded. 

“In the Galactica?”

Bill nodded again.  

Laura knew the Taurus wouldn’t last much longer, but they could give it one last adventure.  She smiled.  “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, Commander.”

  
  



	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of a five part arc detailing the beginning of the Adamas' cross country roadtrip: Bill is a careful planner....

Title: The Plan  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 1175  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: First of a five part arc detailing the beginning of the Adamas' cross country roadtrip: Bill is a careful planner....  
A/N: Written for the lovely [](http://afrakaday.livejournal.com/profile)[**afrakaday**](http://afrakaday.livejournal.com/) for her birthday.  
A/N2: Many thanks to [](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/profile)[**lanalucy**](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/) for the beta and brainstorming.

Bill sat poring over the maps and websites (Laura had finally convinced him to join the 21st century, as she put it) to implement their plan. He had everything spread out on their dining room table, and he had the cabin to himself for the evening, since Laura was busy with the school’s end-of-year activities. It was the perfect time to plan.

Earlier that week, he’d asked Laura to make a list of places she wanted to see. That list sat at the top of his pile. It included: Grand Canyon, Yellowstone, Williamsburg, Charlottesville, Washington D.C, New Orleans, Seattle.

Since they were determined to drive the whole way - his insistence - they’d be doing a lot of driving across the country. It made the most sense to begin traveling along the east coast before trekking across to the west coast.

On one of his maps, he started tracing a line from New York down the coast, over to Louisiana, and across the country, up to Arizona, Wyoming, and stopping in Washington. Then, he drew a more direct line from Washington to New York. It would be a learning experience for both of them: They’d see some of what their nation had to offer, and they’d learn just how well they got along in close quarters for an extended period of time.

He aligned the preliminary map with the road atlas. It looked like they’d be doing a lot of highway and freeway driving, but they could take some time for country roads and back roads too.

Laura would insist on bringing her smartphone and gps, which he would use - he’d learned not to resist his fiancee’s commands - although he’d heard horror stories about those devices leading people into lakes and ditches. That wouldn’t happen to them, though. He would rely on his sense of direction over one of those devices any day, but as a support, it would be fine.

He grabbed his notebook and started jotting down road names and directions. The atlas had been updated that year and included locations and names of various attractions, restaurants, and hotels. Knowing Laura’s proclivities, he expected they wouldn’t leave until the afternoon the first day, which meant they would probably just be making it out of New York. He circled the hotel they’d likely be nearest to that night and wrote down their number to make the reservations. _One day down, 29 to go_.

He visualized their second day: Continental breakfast, shower (likely together). There weren’t many attractions in that area, so they wouldn’t linger long. She would start to get grumpy around noon (and so would he) because of hunger. If they drove for three hours at 55 mph, (which was conservative) that would put them...he identified the town, Old New Castle, complete with a nearby quaint little restaurant (The Kosy Korner) that Laura would love and an antique shop: They could use some accent pieces for their cabin, after all.

He grinned at the thought of antiquing during their honeymoon. His moment of reflection was cut off with a slammed door and boisterous laughter. He looked up to see Zak and Kara walking toward the table, laughing and high-fiving each other. “What’s going on, you two?”

“Not much, Old Man,” Kara said. She shrugged. “Your ex decided we were ‘too loud,’ so she threw us out.”

Zak nodded as she spoke. “She was...you know how she gets, dad.”

Oh, he knew all right. Worse than Saul on a bender. “I’m glad you’re both here. Safe.”

Zak snorted. “No thanks to this one’s driving,” he said, pointing at Kara.

“Hey! I’m an excellent driver.”

Bill rubbed his stubble. “I’d like to think I taught you well, Starbuck. You weren’t being reckless, were you?”

“Just the way you showed me, sir.”

Bill chuckled. “Then I’m sure you were fine.”

Zak gestured to the cluttered table. “You planning that trip?”

“Yeah. It’s a lot of work, I’ll tell you.”

“How many days you plan so far?” Kara asked.

“I’m up to lunch on day two.”

She pat his shoulder in mock consolation. “You have a lot of work ahead of you. You’re spending more time on this than planning the wedding.”

Bill grinned. “The wedding’s Laura’s job. She made it clear all I’m supposed to do is show up.”

Zak laughed. “I guess you’ll count on her to tell you where and when.”

Kara snorted at that. “Can you imagine? You get the date wrong. And Laura’s standing there.” She shot Bill her devious look. “I’d hate to be you if that happened, Old Man.”

“Understood. I’d hate to be me then, too.” He shook that nightmare away. One bad wedding had been enough. “What are you two gonna do?”

Kara shrugged. “We might watch a movie or something.”

“That sounds tame for you. Did you have dinner yet?” They shook their heads. “Neither did I. This is as good a spot for a break as any. Let’s eat.” He moved into the kitchen. “How’s sandwiches?”

He and Laura made a habit of stocking their fridge for the frequent guests in their home.

“Sounds good, Dad.”

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Laura walked through the front door. She saw a light coming from their dining room. “Honey, you still awake?” She asked.

“In here.”

She tossed her bag on the coffee table and entered the dining room, finding her fiance sitting hunched over...documents. She stood behind him. “You still at it?”

He grunted. “I have about a week planned.”

She leaned down to kiss his head. “That’s good.”

“We had some visitors, too. Zak’s staying the night. Kara just left.”

She wrapped her arms around him. “Sounds like you had quite an evening. Why don’t you pack it in?”

“M’kay. The coffee’s starting to lose its effect.” He yawned.

She pat his arm. “Come on, Bill.”

He gathered everything into a neat pile. Then he took Laura’s hand as she led him to the master bathroom.

They prepared for sleep at their his and her sinks. She finished brushing her teeth and watched him as he brushed and brushed.

“What?” He asked with a mouth full of toothpaste.

She grinned. “The dentist must love your teeth.”

He spit into the sink. “I’ll have you know he thinks I brush too hard. Hurt my gums.”

She laughed. “Oh, really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“And what do you say to that?”

He stepped away from his sink and leaned near hers. It was a familiar dance. “I say he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. And my gums can handle it.”

She giggled. “Of course they can, Bill.”

He kissed her, and the merits of his hygiene obsession were made clear once more. He smelled and tasted...good.

They broke the kiss, and Laura said, “I fully endorse your dental regimen, honey.”

He took her hand and led her into their bedroom, stripped down and climbed into bed. She spooned around him and sighed with the sudden onslaught of exhaustion. “Good night, honey.”

“Love ya, Laura.”

[Next Installment](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/192032.html)


	3. Setting Sail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Adamas embark on their adventure, but how far do they go?

Title: Setting Sail  
Rating: T  
Word Count: ~1000  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: The Adamas embark on their adventure, but how far do they go?  
A/N: Written for the lovely [](http://afrakaday.livejournal.com/profile)[**afrakaday**](http://afrakaday.livejournal.com/) for her birthday.  
A/N2: Much thanks to [](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/profile)[**lanalucy**](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/) for the beta and brainstorming. *hugs*  
A/N3: Previous installment is [here](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/191593.html).

“Laura, are you ready?” He asked after coming inside from loading the Galactica. He couldn’t imagine fitting anything else into their station wagon. Besides, it might hinder any antiquing or other shopping they could do on their trip.

“Yes, dear.”

There was a definite eye-roll there. He could “see” it in her tone. “Let’s go, then. Everyone’s outside.”

She wore a red wrap-around shirt and khaki pants. She looked...perfect, and she’d be comfortable sitting in their car for long hours. She took his hand, and they went outside.

Kara, Saul and Ellen, Zak, and Sam were standing by the Galactica. Bill went to Saul and Ellen, hugging them both and kissing Ellen on the cheek. They congratulated him and promised to keep an eye on their cabin.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Laura hugging Kara and whispering something in her ear. He suspected he knew what it was but decided to let his girls have their moment. Kara nodded at whatever Laura said. Then she let go of Laura and hugged Bill. “You planned a great trip, Old Man. Have fun.”

“Take care of yourself, Kara.”

She snorted. “I’ll try.”

Bill released Kara. Sam saluted him, and Zak hugged him, as Laura said goodbye to the Tighs. Saul repeated his promise to take care of everything, and Ellen shushed him with her question, “What could go wrong?”

It seemed like Laura chose to ignore that question as she said goodbye to her Colonial Runners.

When all the goodbyes were said, they gave a final wave to their family and friends and climbed into the Galactica.

He backed down the driveway and onto the gravel road, which would lead to the main road. “What was that about with Kara?”

She smiled. “Just an agreement we made. So she’d stay safe and out of trouble while we’re gone.” She stroked his arm. “I think her car will help a lot too. She can just...leave if things get bad.”

“Leave and go where?”

“Our cabin.”

“Okay. That’s a good plan.”

“Don’t worry. I already talked to Saul about it.” She snorted. “But it wouldn’t hurt if you brought it up. Warned him about what to expect. I know she’s--”

“She’s perfect. And so much like Saul it’s ridiculous. They’ll get on fine. But you’re right. I should tell him what to expect. I’ve learned a lot under Kara Thrace’s tutelage.”

She laughed. “I think she’d say she’s learned a lot from you, too.”

He thought of her more like a daughter all the time. There was little point in filing the paperwork, as the social worker had been quick to explain, but Kara was his and Laura’s daughter in every way that mattered, and she would always have a home in the Adama Cabin, for as long as she wanted or needed it.

“What’s our first destination, Commander?”

He chuckled. “Our diner.”

She giggled. “We’re really going far today, aren’t we?”

He adopted his stern commander tone. “We will after that, Mrs. Adama. That’s a promise.”

She paid his tone no mind, continuing to giggle. “I look forward to seeing that feat, Bill.”

He lost his Adama Glare and broke into a grin. Then he focused on turning onto the main road. It was a nasty turn on a good day, and with their car loaded as it was…

He made the turn successfully, and they were on their way...to the diner. It was a great place to start their honeymoon, though. They had spent a lot of time there with the Colonial Runners, celebrating their victories - even just their individual ones like personal bests. It was where Kara had driven them for milkshakes when she’d passed her driver’s test. They hoped to share many more family moments in those booths over the years.

///////////////////////////////////////////

They pulled into the diner’s parking lot, and Bill put the car in park. Then he exited the car, walked around to Laura’s side, and opened her door, offering his hand to help her out. She took it to step out of the car. “This is like our second date.” _And every one after it_.

“It’s different, though.”

She hmmed. “It is.” _Our first time as Mr. and Mrs. Adama._

They walked into the restaurant hand-in-hand. Jenny, their favorite hostess, smiled when she saw them. “I was hoping I’d see you two today.” She stepped out from behind the counter to hug them, first Laura then Bill. “Congratulations. Was it a nice wedding?”

Laura squeezed Bill’s hand and smiled. “It was perfect.”

Bill looked at her. “It rained.”

“Well, yeah, it did rain, but that...didn’t really matter.”

Jenny looked at them like...they were an exhibit. “That’s why you’re my favorite couple.” Then she gathered their menus and led them to their usual booth. “Enjoy.”

“Thanks, Jenny,” Laura said.

“Not many people would describe a rainy wedding as perfect,” Bill said.

“Hmm. Not many people marry their best friend.” She glanced at the menu. “You know what you’re getting?”

“Yeah. A reuben would hit the spot.”

She looked up from her menu and grinned. “That’s what I want, too.”

The server approached their table. He offered to take their drink orders, but since they were ready to order their lunch, the waiter accommodated them.

The diner wasn’t crowded yet, so they received their waters and lobster bisques very quickly, and their reubens arrived shortly after that. As they ate, they made some small talk about their plans - what they were the most excited to see or do.

They finished eating and paid their check, leaving a generous tip. They gave Jenny a quick hug before returning to their car.

“All right, Mrs. Adama, buckle in. We’ve got some ground to cover.”

She giggled. His attempts to be serious or stern were just so...funny. Not that he couldn’t be scary or intimidating: He’d had to dress down Zak once, and it had been hard to watch. But generally, he was just a big...softie. “Okay, Mr. Adama. I’m ready.”

[Next Installment](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/192331.html)


	4. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how well do the Adamas get along riding in a car all day?

Title: Negotiations  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 1000  
Summary: Just how well do the Adamas get along riding in a car all day?  
A/N: Written for the lovely [](http://afrakaday.livejournal.com/profile)[**afrakaday**](http://afrakaday.livejournal.com/) for her birthday.  
A/N2: Much thanks to [](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/profile)[**lanalucy**](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/) for the beta and brainstorming. *hugs*  
A/N3: First installment (of this arc) is [here](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/191593.html).

It wasn’t long before they made their first negotiation - the radio. On a typical day, they either drove separately, or if they did carpool, they used the relatively short ride as a time to give each other the pep talks they needed to get through their day. And on the way home, they used the time to regroup, informing each other of their progress. And if there were other passengers with them, they either interacted with or listened to them, especially when the Colonial Runners were in the back seat. For those reasons, the radio had never been an issue before.

But this ride wasn’t a short trip to school or the diner - or even Ikea. It was a long ride, across the country, and as good as they were at communicating and enjoying one another’s company, even they had started running out of things to say a half hour after leaving the diner. And the silence, while it wasn’t awkward, grated on Laura’s nerves.

She reached for the radio dial - at the same time as Bill.

They laughed at that. They really were more similar than different, and even after spending so much time together, they were still discovering little quirks about each other.

He moved his hand away from the dial. She thanked him for his consideration, and she turned to the classical music station. “Is this okay for you?”

He nodded. “Yeah, it’s fine.”

Only it wasn’t. There was that...concession in his voice. “I’m asking you, Bill. What would you like to hear?”

“I gave you the con. It’s your pick.”

He missed the point entirely. “I appreciate that, but that’s not what I asked.”

“Fine. I like listening to the news. Classical is fine too.” He shrugged. “I also like oldies sometimes because it reminds me of my youth. Growing up, you know?”

She wondered about his definition of ‘oldies.’ Which decades that entailed, hoping to God that didn’t include the fifties because as far as she was concerned, with the exception of classical, music didn’t begin until the sixties. “Okay, then we’ll take turns.” She grinned. “We’ll probably lose signal frequently anyway.”

“And we can always pick up one of those audio books. I wouldn’t mind hearing some Agatha Christie or something.”

She hmmed her agreement. Then she rested her head against the seatback, letting Mozart wash over her.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

The miles were clicking by, and they were nearly out of New York. Almost at the hotel. When they lost the classical station’s signal, Laura relinquished control of the radio, and he found the news.

Nothing much was happening. The politicians were having another standoff. Laura shook her head as she heard it. “You know, I would take a top down approach to the whole system if I had power.”

“I think we’d be much better off under your leadership, honey.”

“I guess it’s easy to say when I don’t have to deal with it every day.”

“Even so, I’d feel much more confident with you in charge. Of course, that might have an impact on our relationship.”

“I don’t know, Bill, I think you’d make a fine First Gentleman.”

He chuckled. “We’d make a splash in Washington for sure, but I doubt I’d interview well.”

She laughed. “Can you imagine? Those poor reporters wouldn’t know what to make of you.”

They laughed until it hurt, and then Laura reached for his hand. She squeezed it once before letting go.

Bill glanced at the rearview mirror. Traffic was light. He flipped on the headlights. They were making good time. “Getting hungry?”

As if in response, her stomach growled. She giggled. “I guess so, yes.”

“We’re almost at the hotel. Do you wanna eat there? I understand it has a nice restaurant and room service.”

She nodded. “I can wait.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I would like the space to move around in the room. The privacy too.”

He nodded slightly, careful to keep his eyes on the road. “I pushed it a bit hard today.”

She snorted. “I did taunt you, though.”

“Well, we’ll make more stops, walk around. See things.”

She hmmed her approval. Then a story - another school shooting - caught their attention.

She covered her mouth with her hand, as she sighed in horror. Stories like that...hit close to home for both of them.

Bill refocused on the road. He remembered reading the entrance was tricky because the sign was covered by an overgrown bush. He needed to keep his eyes peeled.

He noticed the entrance just in time to hit the turn signal and ease into the parking lot. He found a spot in the back, pulled in, and put the car in park.

He glanced at his wife. She was still...subdued. “Ready?” he asked.

She nodded.

They exited the car and went to the back hatch. They grabbed their overnight bags and some snacks for the room. He locked the Galactica, and they headed inside to check in.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bill was tipping the concierge as Laura walked farther into the suite. She put her overnight bag in the closet by the door. The room was...perfect.

The walls were wood - the same shade of pine as their cabin. The bed was off-white and looked very cozy. She sat on the edge. It was...just like home.

“Did I do okay?” Bill asked.

He was standing by the closet, taking in the room. She got off the bed and went into his arms. “Yeah, you did great, Bill.” She kissed him. “It’s perfect.”

“They had a nice website. Showed me the rooms, but it didn’t do this justice--”

She gasped, mockingly. “You went online?”

He pursed his lips in that Adama Pout of his. “I was taking your advice.”

“Don’t pout, honey. It’s not becoming on you.” _Not true_.

“I don’t pout.”

“Yes, you do. Maybe you don’t know it.”

He shrugged. “Whatever you say, honey.” She smacked his arm, and he chuckled. “Ready to eat?”

“Yes, sir.”

[Next Installment](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/192515.html)


	5. Discovering History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Laura learn more about history--and each other.

Title: Discovering History  
Rating: T  
Word Count: ~1150  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Bill and Laura learn more about history--and each other.  
A/N: written for the lovely [](http://afrakaday.livejournal.com/profile)[**afrakaday**](http://afrakaday.livejournal.com/) for her birthday.  
A/N2: Many thanks to [](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/profile)[**lanalucy**](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/) for the beta and brainstorming.  
A/N3: The first installment of this arc is [here](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/191593.html).

Bill's legs were already stiff from the long haul the day before, and he knew Laura's were too, even if she never said so. She was such a trooper. Nonetheless, he was determined to break up the drive as much as possible, while still making good time.

In the meantime, they were listening to a Grisham story they’d borrowed in the hotel lobby. It wasn't his preferred way of "reading," but it did pass the time, and it was something Laura and he could enjoy together.

The story was reaching another cliffhanger when they reached The Kosy Korner, right outside Old New Castle. He pulled into the small lot and parked. It seemed the restaurant was living up to its name so far.

“What’s this place?”

“It’s supposed to be a great little diner. They focus mainly on breakfast.”

“Mmm. It looks adorable too.”

He nodded. “Seems like it’s living up to its name.”

They went inside. It was every bit as...cozy as the name suggested. They were seated in a corner of “the Korner” and picked up their menus for perusal.

The waiter came by to take their orders. Laura chose a short stack of chocolate chip pancakes. She winked at Bill. “For want of M&Ms.”

He chuckled before turning his attention back to the server. “French toast and eggs is good for me, thanks.”

The waiter gave a quick smile and moved on to the next table. The place was packed. “Seems to be a popular spot,” Laura said, as she looked around.

It was obviously popular for a reason, as their brunch was served quickly and was delicious.

Laura swallowed a bite. “Good, Bill, not as good as yours, but good.”

He grinned. “They don’t know my secret.”

Her eyes glistened with mirth. “M&M’s?”

He gazed into her eyes, steadily. “Love,” he said softly.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

They stepped outside the diner. “Why don’t we leave our car here?” Bill grunted. “Don’t know about you, but I could stand to walk off that meal.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“You’ll see.” He offered his hand. His eye contact was steady. “Care for a little adventure, Mrs. Adama?”

Her heart quickened. He was just...so much at that moment. She took his hand. “Always.”

///////////////////////////////////

They walked on the old cobblestone road. She was glad Bill had insisted she wear comfortable walking shoes because the road would have been brutal on her pumps. Not that she needed much of an excuse to wear sneakers or Uggs whenever she could get away with it.

The buildings held such...history. Bill pointed out an antique shop. She grinned. Their cabin could use an accent piece or two. “Do we have time to look around?”

“Of course.” He looked pensive. “I was thinking about a little writing desk.” At her confused look, he added, “You know, for your grading, paperwork.”

She smiled. “Yours too, Bill. You’ll have plenty of your own work soon.”

“I’m...I’m a little--”

“Oh, my. Commander William Adama isn’t nervous, is he?” She rubbed his arm. “Did I ever tell you about my first day?” She gestured to the bench outside the shop, and they sat down.

“The students fell in line immediately, right?” he asked.

She shook her head. “No, Bill, they didn’t. I didn’t know the first thing about classroom management, and I was so confused when they weren’t behaving. I just...it didn’t make sense.”

He rubbed his chin as he gazed at her, clearly trying to visualize what she was saying, reconcile her past with her present. “What did you do?”

“I went home. I was still living with my family, then - student loans, you know -” He snorted, and she continued, “My mother asked me how my day was, and I broke down in her arms.” She closed her eyes at the onslaught of memories. “She was so healthy then. Whole. I thought she was invincible.” Bill held her. She hadn’t spoken much of her mother, but he knew enough to understand how much she still hurt sometimes.

“Anyway, after she wiped my tears and brushed my hair, she told me everything I needed to know about teaching. All the secrets she hadn’t mentioned before. What they didn’t teach in school.”

“And then?”

“I went in there the next day, and I had them eating out of my hands.” She squeezed his hand. “And you won’t have that problem. You’ve already learned how to deal with teens.” She grinned. “Hell, you’ve gotten Starbuck’s respect, and she’s as difficult as they come.”

He chuckled. “That’s true.”

“And you have so much experience to share.”

“Are you calling me old?”

She gasped in mock shock. “Me? Of course not.” She giggled. “Ready? I think a writing desk would be a fine addition to our office.”

She hopped up off the bench to show her enthusiasm.

“Let’s go. You give a fine pep talk, Mrs. Adama.”

She took his hand to help him up. “It’s in my job description, I’m sure.”

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

They saw some beautiful pieces at the antique shop: old paintings, a hand-held sewing machine, a lantern, and a lot of furniture. The owner was very helpful, and he directed them to the desks, pointing out a few he thought would fit their needs. He was a man of good taste, and he listened to his customers effectively.

When she and Bill saw “the one,” they exchanged a look. Then they said, “We’ll take it!” simultaneously.

The owner chuckled. “An anniversary gift?”

Laura smiled. “It’s more of a honeymoon gift.”

His eyes widened. “You’re newlyweds?”

Bill squeezed her hand. “Yeah, we just got hitched last week.”

The man smiled. “You just seem so...comfortable. And obviously in love. Like...you’ve been together for years.”

For want of something to say, Laura aimed for a gracious “Thank you.” It was a fair observation - and boded well for their future. “I think we work well together.”

The man nodded. Then he cleared his throat. “Well, let’s talk business, shall we?”

Bill gave him the cabin’s address, and they set up the delivery plan. Bill paid for the chair, and they were making their way out of the store when another batch of potential customers entered.

They stepped onto the cobblestone and continued walking. “The old library museum is over there,” Bill said, pointing to an hexagonal building.

“How long do we have?”

He chuckled. “I figured we’d need a good hour or two.”

“That was being conservative.”

“Yeah.” His forehead wrinkled as he squinted. “About back there--”

“I’m choosing to be pleased about his...misunderstanding.”

“Oh? I just...I wasn’t sure.”

“I feel like I’ve known you forever.” She simpered. “However, we are newlyweds, and I am feeling...celebratory.”

He stroked her arm, his eyes shining _that_ deep blue. “I know a place. We can skip the library museum...for now.”

[Next Installment](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/192813.html)


	6. Celebrating Life and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Laura enjoy Battery Park for its scenery--and its bench. Then they check out the library museum.

Title: Celebrating Life and Love  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 1350  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Bill and Laura enjoy Battery Park for its scenery--and its bench. Then they check out the library museum.  
A/N: Written for the lovely [](http://afrakaday.livejournal.com/profile)[**afrakaday**](http://afrakaday.livejournal.com/) for her birthday.  
A/N2: Much thanks to [](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/profile)[**lanalucy**](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/) for the beta and brainstorming. *hugs*  
A/N3: This arc begins [here](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/191593.html).

They were walking along the trail. There was so much...green. So much...life.

Bill kept up with her. His breathing was steady and quiet. “Are you getting tired of these trails?” she asked.

He shook his head. “No. I’ve grown to enjoy this. And besides, it’s much easier on my knees at this pace.”

If coaches could be awarded for Most Improved Player, then Bill would have won it last fall. Their co-coaching gig had led to major lifestyle changes for them, which seemed to have continual benefits. Increased stamina for one, which was a benefit she hoped they would be exploring...soon. She smiled at the thought.

They walked through the other side to the clearing. They approached a bench looking out on the river’s edge and sat down. The lowering sun was reflected in the water. Between that and the view of the twin bridges, it was...breathtaking.

“Are you still feeling celebratory?”

In answer, she climbed into his lap. “What do you think?”

He pulled her closer and took her mouth with his. She opened hers to let him in. His tongue stroked hers several times before she broke for air. She brushed her lips against his and moaned.

Their lips, hands, tongues moving alternatively together and in counterpoint became the totality of her existence. She was vaguely aware of the birds chirping in the nearby trees, but their song seemed composed and performed for Bill and Laura’s benefit. Farther away were the laughing and shouting of children - a gentle reminder of the swing set. All cognizance of that reminder faded when he nipped her earlobe in that perfect way of his.

She moaned and rubbed her body against his. He groaned at the closer contact. “Laura.”

She loved the way he said her name. She ground against him faster.

“Honey, we...gotta stop.”

“Mmm?”

“I know. We’ll...continue later.”

His determination to follow through with his words was clear as he let go of her and stopped...everything. Increased distance seemed the best idea, so she climbed off his lap and returned to her previous spot on the bench.

Reality was creeping back into her consciousness, and she heard two voices: “Isn’t that cute? They’re so in love after all these years.”

“They should probably get a room, though.”

Laura glanced at Bill. The slight red tint against his dark skin suggested he’d heard it too. “We’re cute, huh?”

He turned to gaze at her. Those eyes were...so blue. “And obviously in love.”

“Even though we’re old.” She giggled.

“We’re not _that_ old.”

There was mirth in his eyes, and because she continued giggling, he couldn’t keep a straight face for long. He chuckled, which made her giggle harder, and then they gave way to full bodied laughter.

When they caught their breaths after laughing so hard, Bill reached for her hand, lifting it to his lips. “You still up for that museum?” he asked after releasing her hand.

///////////////////////////////////////

The library itself was a marvel: The historian stationed at the entrance was delighted to talk to them about the presumed architect, Frank Furness, who had also designed the University of Pennsylvania Library. The true identity of the architect was unknown, but the common school of thought was that Furness had designed it, as it fit his eclectic style and proclivity for idiosyncratically scaled buildings perfectly. She discussed the significance of the colors and the shape and how it was an example of the Victorian style.

Laura and Bill listened. He was clearly more interested than she, as he was the historian of the two of them, and he also loved to know how things work, with a particular interest in buildings and ships. For Laura, it was all about the passion the kindly old lady had for the subject. She had obviously spent years in study.

The historian asked if they had any questions. When they said they were okay, she smiled and left them to look around. The quilt display caught Laura’s eye, as Bill was drawn to the pictures of the building at various eras. They split up.

The quilts were gorgeous. So many different colors and designs. She had no talent for that sort of thing: Her only artistic talent was in painting, and she had given up on that after she started teaching. Maybe she could try again, though….

Their office could double as a workroom, where he would build his model boats as she painted. She would show him her work, waiting on his reaction. Yes, they could spend hours on their hobbies. Separate but together.

She heard his approach. The heavy shoes against the wood floor. “These are...nice,” he said.

“Yes, they are.” She pointed to the more subdued one that seemed to match the building itself with its brick red and apple green squares against a toffee background. “That’s my favorite.”

He nodded. “Mine too.” He chuckled. “The bright one isn’t really my style.”

She giggled. Of course it wasn’t. They had spent hours poring over design magazines when they were building and decorating their cabin. Bright colors had never been part of the equation. It was a good thing her tastes matched his, for the most part. When they didn’t, they compromised.

Her favorite battle, to date, was over the painting in their foyer. They had stopped in a print shop one day, and she stopped when she saw the piece depicting an open book with butterflies of so many colors - like confetti - bursting out of the pages. It just...spoke to her and her love of books. Bill had been...less impressed.

_“I just don’t understand why butterflies are coming out. I mean...characters would make more sense.”_

She shook her head. “This is what the artist sees when reading. The vivid colors and images fly away. The butterflies represent freedom and the metamorphosis of ideas into words.”

“So reading...sets her...free?” He tilted his head as he considered.

“Yes, that’s it exactly.”

“You want it, don’t you?”

She nodded. “In our foyer.”

He hadn’t been thrilled with her choice, and he had made no effort to hide it, but he relented. In return she’d let him pick a piece depicting a cavalry charge. It wasn’t the most violent war painting she’d seen, but it was darker than she preferred to paint or to view. That one was hanging on the wall behind their sofa. It represented the hard won battle of the “book” painting, and she grinned slightly every time she walked past either of them.

She squeezed his hand. “Did you see everything you wanted?”

“Yeah. I have a nice dinner planned. Ready to go, honey?”

She hmmed her approval, and he guided her out of the library museum. She gave a slight wave to the historian, who was speaking to the next group - a young couple with two children who looked very bored. Bill chuckled. “I remember those days.”

Laura smiled at the thought of a young Zak, and Lee, whom she hadn’t met yet, dragging their feet as their father took them to yet another museum. Bill held the door open for her, and she walked through it. “I can see Zak enjoying things like that.”

“I don’t know about enjoying, but he never complained.” He grinned. “He was always so...good. Agreeable. He was the peacemaker between me and Lee for years, but now…” He shook his head. “I wish I could reach Lee.”

She placed her hand on his shoulder. “He’ll come around.”

He covered her hand with his. “Wanna check out the grounds?”

“Yeah, let’s.”

The landscapers obviously kept the grass neatly trimmed, and the garden was gorgeous. They took in the beauty. She glanced at Bill to see him looking at her. “What?”

“Nothing. Just...I could see you living here. You know, like in the past when this place...nevermind.”

“No. You’re right. I feel...at home here. Maybe in another life.” She hmmed. “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

She took his hand, and they continued along Delaware Street.


End file.
